Higit Pa sa Inaakala Mo
by xianora
Summary: HERMIONE POV:Magkaibigan kami...mahal ko siya...may mahal siyang iba. Hanggang best friend na lang ba ako?
1. Part 1

Ito poh ang pinaka una kong filipino fic. Sana poh ay magustuhan nio siya. Pasensya na poh kung filipino fic ito tapos ang mga tula at kanta na gagamitin ko rito ay nasa salitang english. Paki review na lang poh pagkatapos ninyong basahin para malaman ko ang inyong mga opinion, mungkahi at mga kritisismo pra lalo ko pang mapaganda ang mga susunod kong fanfic. Salamat

xianora

**Disclaimer: **Hindi poh akin ang Harry Potter at kahit kailan hindi ko ito aangkinin. **Clear ba?** (Para na poh ito sa buong kwento, uki? Nakakapagod kc kapag paulit-ulit na naglalagay ng ganito e. hehe)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Higit Pa sa Inaakala Mo**

_xianora_

Nandun lang si Hermione, nakaupo at nagsusulat ng mga english poems niya. Nakangiti pa siya habang nagsusulat na para bang may iniisip na kung ano.

Isa ito sa mga nakapagtatakang pagbabago kay Hermione. Hindi naman siya mahilig gumawa ng ganito noon. Pero sa isang iglap, araw- araw mo na siyang makikita sa isang sulok, gumagawa ng english poems.

Itinago na niya ang kanyang pluma at binasa uli ang kanyang ginawang tula.

We were together, brought by fate 

_**First words with each other…**_

_**We never knew what to think**_

_**In each other's company, we smiled**_

_**I looked deep in your eyes for a while**_

_**I saw the glint…it was friendship**_

_**I grew fond of you, loved you more each second**_

_**I always want to see you…talk to you**_

_**Your eyes, your smile…I always want to see them**_

_**Even just for a moment**_

_**I don't know what's so special about you**_

_**You are my bestfriend**_

_**Is that all?**_

It was my fault 

_**But I never knew**_

I have loved you…more than I should do… 

Masakit…at masyadong obvious ang nararamdaman niya habang sinusulat ang tulang ito. Pero ayos lang…okay na yan…

"Ang sarap ng pakiramdam ng nailalabas mo ang lahat ng sakit sa loob mo habang gumagawa ng tula." Sabi ni Hermione sa kanyang sarili habang isinasara ang kanyang diary.

"Anong sakit?" bungad ni Ron na kakapasok lamang sa common room kasama si Harry.

"Wala." Sagot naman ng kaibigan nila.

"Bahala ka." Sabi ni Ron ng hindi pa rin inaalis ang tingin kay Hermione. "Oi, Harry! Malapit na ang valentines di ba? Anong ireregalo mo kay Cho?"

"Ha? Ewan ko. Pinag-iisipan ko pa e." Sagot ni Harry na tila natilihan sa tanong na ito. _'Oo nga pala. Malapit na. Ano kaya ang magandang ibigay sa kanya?'_

"Paano? Tulog na ako ha? Ikaw rin Harry, may praktis daw tayo bukas ng Quidditch, madaling araw." Ani Ron na tumayo na papuntang dormitoryo.

"Oo sige, susunod na ako." Sabi ni Harry.

Ilang sandaling katahimikan ang bumalot sa matalik na magkaibigan na siya namang pinutol ni Harry para magtanong kay Hermione.

"Ano ba ang magandang gawin, Hermione? Ibili ko kaya siya Broomstick Care Tools o imbitahan ko na lang siya na kumain sa Three Broomsticks?"

"Ha? Ewan ko. Bakit ako ang tatanungin mo?" Sabi ni Hermione na halatadong gulat na gulat nang tinanong ng kanyang kaibigan.

"Kasi babae ka. Alam mo kung ano ang maaaring gustuhin niya." Risonableng sagot ni Harry. "Kung ikaw ang nasa posisyon niya ano ang mas gusto mo?"

Nanahimik sandali si Hermione. _'Siyempre ayoko ng Quidditch kaya bakit ko kukunin yon? Mas gusto ko pang makasama si Harry.'_

"Para sa akin mas maganda kung kakain na lang kayo sa labas." Sabi niya matapos ang mahabang pananahimik.

"Salamat!" sabi ni Harry habang tumatayo. "Matutulog na ako ha? Magandang gabi!"

"Sige." Sagot ni Hermione.

Napangiti lang siya sa kanyang sulok. Siya pa ang tinanong ni Harry kung ano ang dapat ibigay sa girlfriend niya. _'Hindi niya kasi alam na mahal ko siya…'_

Nandoon lang si Hermione hanggang hatinggabi, nag-iisip.

Hermione POV 

Tinanong ako ng mahal ko kung ano ang dapat ibigay sa girlfriend niya. Hindi ba dapat nasasaktan ako? Oo…masakit talaga. Masakit makita na may mahal siyang iba. Tapos ako pa ang tatanungin kung ano ang ibibigay niya sa Valentines.

Sobrang sakit. Ang karamihan sa mga nararamdaman kong ito ibinubuhos ko na lang sa mga tula kong walang kwenta.

Alam ko namang hanggang kaibigan na lang ang turing niya sa akin e. Kahit kailan hindi niya ako pwedeng mahalin. Tanggap ko na iyon ng maluwag sa aking puso.

_'Siyanga? Tanggap mo na? Bakit nasasaktan ka pa rin?'_

Iyan ang palaging kontra ng aking isip.

_**Ano ba? Kasi naman e…**_

Bakit ba kasi lagi nalang ang puso ang umiiral? Ayan tuloy maraming tao ang patuloy na nasasaktan. Tulad ko…palaging nasasaktan…

Bakit ba lagi na lang si Cho ang nasa isip niya? Mahal na mahal niya ng babaeng yon…e nakikita ko si Cho na nakikipaglandian sa ibang lalaki sa Ravenclaw. Ganun ba talaga kabulag ang pag-ibig?

Well…ganun din naman ako diba? Bulag? Pareho lang kami na nabubulag sa pagmamahal. Di ba ganon daw yon? Kapag mahal mo ang isang tao, yung mga magagandang bagay lang sa pagkatao niya ang nakikita mo.

At ganoon nga ang nangyayari sa akin…

Ewan ko…gusto ko nang makalimot. Marami namang ibang lalaki dyan, bakit nagpapaka-martyr pa rin ako kay Harry?

_'Kasi mahal mo siya at alam mong siya lang ang mamahaling mo magpakailan man.'_

Ows? Talaga? Siguro…feeling ko kasi talaga noon, siya na, pero malamanlaman ko, may mahal na pala siyang iba…

Ang sakit talaga sa puso. Para itong pinipiga ng sobrang higpit. Bakit pa kasi siya ang minahal ko e? Ang tangingut ko talaga…haay…napaka-ing-ing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ayaw talagang umayos ng buhok ko! Waah! Mamaya na ang date namin ni Cho!" sigaw ni Harry na tila masisiraan na ng ulo dahil sa magulong ayos ng buhok niya.

"Alam mo, hindi mo na kailangang magpaporma. Kung gusto ka ni Cho, gugustuhin ka niya kahit na ano pa ang itsura ng buhok mo." Paliwanag ni Hermione na naghahanda ring magpunta sa Hogsmeade. Magkasama sila ni Ron na maglilibot.

"Oo, pero…" sabi ni Harry na hindi pa rin sigurado sa itsura niya. "Pabayaan mo na nga. Tama ka Hermione. Hehe. Ganyan na naman ang buhok ko dati pa at wala naman siyang reklamo."

Ngumiti si Hermione. Ang cute talaga ni Harry sa kahit anong anggulo.

Sabay-sabay silang nagpunta sa Hogsmeade. Humiwalay lamang si Harry nang makita na niya si Cho.

Matagal ding naglibut-libot si Ron at Hermione. Marami silang binili sa Honeydukes. Marami kasing mga bagong labas na kendi.

Napagdesisyunan na nila na kakain sa Three Broomsticks ng lunch. At doon nakita nila si Cho at si Harry.

Masaya silang pareho. Tila nagbibiruan pa nga ata.

Umupo sila sa isang mesa na malayo kila Harry at umorder na. Sumusulyap-sulyap si Hermione kay Harry. _'Buti naman at masaya siya. Magiging masaya na rin ako para sa kanya.'_

Natapos ang araw at nagkitakita uli ang tatlo sa common room.

"Salamat sa iyo Hermione." Wika ni Harry. "Nagustuhan niya ang pagde-date namin. Ang sweet ko nga raw e."

"Ganun ba? Wala yun. Ganun naman halos lahat ng babae e. Mas gusto nilang kasama yung mahal nila kaysa sa may regalo nga pero wala naman yung mahal nila sa tabi nila." Sabi ni Hermione.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itutuloy… 

Pasensya na, magulo ba? Paki review na lang ha…masyado nang humahaba ito…hehe…alam nio ba dapat one-shot lang ito?…ayan meron na naman akong multi-chaptered…haay…ang dami ko nang trabahong gagawin…review, review, review ha? Thanks…

Xianora


	2. Part 2

A/N: Pasensya na poh kung natagalan ang pag-update ko. Nasira poh kasi yung PC ko kaya nagkaroon ako ng mahabang oras para pag-isipan ang mga mangyayari dito. Pina-iksi ko na lamang ito para mapabilis dahil marami pa poh akong trabahong gagawin. Paki-review na lang poh. Maraming saamat!

**Disclaimer**: Hindi nga akin ang Harry Potter eh! At kahit kailan ay hindi ko ito aangkinin!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Higit Pa Sa Inaakala Mo 

_Xianora_

Ang lahat ng iyon ay nakaraan na. Binaon ko na sa limot at hindi na kailangan pang gunitain. Hindi na importante ang mga iyon sa ngayon.

Sa oras na ito ay isinusuot ko na ang gown na gagamitin ko mamaya sa pupuntahan kong kasal. Sinong ikakasal? Sino pa? E di sina Harry at Cho. Alam ko, malungkot para sa akin pero kailangan kong magbigay. Hindi ako ang mahal ni Harry, anong magagawa ko?

"Alam mo Hermione. Kakaiba ang kinikilos ni Harry nung mga nakaraang araw. Parang malungkot na may kung anong iniisip." Sabi ni Ginny na kasama ko sa kwarto na nagbibihis ngayon. "Kinausap ko siya. Alam mo kung ano ang sinabi niya? Nakakagulat talaga. Pero siguro naguguluhan lang siya. Ang laki kasing bagay ng pagpapakasal e."

"Ano bang sinabi niya." Ang tanong ko kahit na hindi ko gaanong pinakikinggan si Ginny.

"Nagkamali daw siya ng desisyon." Sagot ng aking kaibigan. "Ewan ko ba! Ang gulo nga e. Ang alam ko kasi nagkakalabuan na sila Harry at Cho. Tapos malaman-laman ko na lang magpapakasal na sila! Ang sabi sa akin ng kuya ko, napilitan lang daw si Harry magpakasal pero sa totoo lang hindi na niya mahal si Cho. Ano sa tingin mo?"

"Ewan ko. Hindi kasi kami masyadong nakakapag-usap ni Harry e. Para ngang iniiwasan niya ako, e." Sabi ko sa kanya.

"Bakit naman?" tanong ni Ginny sa akin na tila ba naguguluhan na sa lahat ng mga nangyayari noon pang mga nakaraang araw.

"Hindi ko alam. Ang masasabi ko lang, parang hindi siya komportable pag nag-uusap kami. Meron siyang dapat sasabihin sa akin kaso lagi kaming napuputol e." ang sagot ko, may halong pagtataka. "Ano kaya yun?"

"Pano? Baka mahuli na tayo sa kasal e." sabi ni Ginny bago hiniwakan ang aking kamay. Sabay kaming nag-apparate patungo sa darausan ng kasal.

Sa totoo lang ayaw ko talagang pumunta sa kasal. Kaso nalaman ni Ron ang balak kong iyon kaya napilitan akong pumunta na lamang. Para ngang may itinatago si Ron sa akin, e. Hindi ko lang malaman kung ano iyon.

Nabalik ang aking isip sa mangyayaring kaganapan ngayong araw na ito: Ang kasal. Dahil nagkasundo naman ang dalawa na sa Hogmeade na idaraos ang kasal para diretso na sa handaan, doon sila tutungo ngayon.

Ang hirap makalimot pero siguro panahon na talaga para gawin ko yon. Ikakasal na siya…wala na akong magagawa. Hindi naman ako pwedeng magmukmok na lang habang buhay. Kailangan talagang matapos na ang kahibangang ito…

Hindi ko alam kung kakayanin kong panoorin ang kasal. Pumunta-punta pa kasi ako rito e. Pero, wala na akong magagawa, nandito na kami.

Nag-umpisa na ang musika at magmamartsa na kami patungo sa aming upuan. Bago magsimula ang kasal, nakita ko si Cho. Ang ganda niya suot ang kayang damit pang-kasal. Mukha siyang masaya. Sino ba naman ang hindi magiging masaya sa araw ng kanilang kasal? Siguro kailangan ko talagang tanggapin na ang katotohanan. Kailangan ko na lang maging masaya para kay Harry.

Nakarating na ako sa upuan ko. Nasa bandang dulo ako, malapit sa isang pintuan sa gilid ng lugar na ito. Tumigin ako sa labas…Makulimlim, mukhang uulan ngayon…

Nilipat ko ang aking tingin sa altar kung saan tatayo si Harry at Cho. Nandun na si Harry, nakatayo. Hindi ko maintindihan pero mukhang hindi siya mapakali. Nagkasalo kami ng tingin at nakita ko na bakas sa kanyang mata ang matinding pag-aalala. Anong inaalala niya? Dapat ay maging masaya siya diba? Kabado siguro pero dapat ay may tuwa sa kanyang mata.

Inalis ko ang tingin ko sa kanya. Naisip ko, hindi ko talaga kayang panoorin ito. Hindi ko kayang makita na ikinakasal ang mahal ko sa iba. Masakit…sobrang sakit…

"Tinipon tayong lahat dito para tunghayan ang isang importanteng yugto sa buhay nila Harry at Cho…" ang umpisa ng magkakasal sa kanila.

Hindi na. Kailangan ko nang umalis dito bago pa ako makagawa ng isang bagay na pagsisisihan ko habang buhay.

Tumakbo ako papunta sa pinto na malapit sa akin. Sigurado akong nakita ako ni Harry na umalis. Narinig ko ang kanyang boses na tinatawag ang aking pangalan. Pero hindi siya sumunod, siguro ay pinigilan siya ni Cho.

Alam ko na nakita na ako ng lahat. Nakakahiya, pero hindi ko na kayang panoorin o kahit marinig man lang ang seremonya ng kanilang kasal. Kinailangan ko na talagang umalis.

Tumakbo ako hanggang sa makarating ako sa isang parke sa pinakadulo ng isang kalye sa Hogsmeade. Tuluyan nang bumuhos ang malakas na ulan. Tumigil ako sa pagtakbo at hinabol ang aking hininga.

"Bakit ba mahal pa rin kita Harry! Bakit ba hindi ko magawang kalimutan ka!" tumulo ang mga luhang matagal ko nang tinatago. Napaluhod ako sa lupa at niyuko ko ang aking ulo.

"Ang tanga-tanga mo kasi Hermione e!" sabi ko sa aking sarili. "Dapat kasi hindi mo natutunang mahalin si Harry! Kasalanan mo 'to!"

"Hindi mo kasalanan."

Nagulata ako at bigla kong itinaas ang nakayuko kong ulo. Ang boses na iyon…

"Hindi mo naman kayang pigilin ang puso mong magmahal e. Kahit na anong gawin mo hindi mo kayang kontrolin ang mga emosyon na nararamdaman mo. Pero kailangan mong malaman kung ang pagmamahal na ito ay totoo o baka pagmamahal lang para sa isang kaibigan…At doon ako nagkamali."

"Harry…" ibinulong ko. Hindi pa rin ako lumilingon. Parang hindi ko magawang igalaw ang aking katawan. Bakit siya nandito? Hindi ba dapat naroon siya sa kasal niya?

"Akala ko noon, mahal ko si Cho. Pero ang pagtingin ko pala sa kanya ay para sa isang kaibigan lamang. Iba pala ang tunay kong mahal. Ang tanga ko noh?" sabi pa niya.

Nararamdaman kong papalapit na siya sa akin. "Alam mo, sabi nila, kapag daw umuulan subukan mo daw saluhin ung mga patak ng ulan. Kung gaano karami yung nasalo mo, ganon mo kamahal yung taong espesyal sayo. Kung gaano karami naman ung hindi mo nasalo, ganon ka raw niya kamahal. Sa tingin mo totoo kaya iyon?"

Inabot niya ang kanyang kamay sa akin at tinulungan akong tumayo. Naguguluhan na ako. Hindi naman ganito magsalita si Harry ha? Masyado na siyang naging makata ngayon.

"Alam mo natuklasan ko na nanloloko lang si Cho. Nahuli ko siya, meron siyang kinakatagpong iba. Pero nagtaka ako dahil parang hindi ako nasaktan. Ang nangyari nainis ako sa sarili ko dahil ang bulag ko. Ang tagal ko nang nakasama ang taong tunay kong mahal, hindi ko pa pinansin."

Nakatingin siya sa aking mata. Napansin kong merong iba sa tingin niya pero hindi ko malaman kung ano. Nakatingin lamang ako sa kanya, hindi makapagsalita. Tapos bigla na lamang niya akong niyakap.

"Patawarin mo ako Hermione. Ilang taon din bago ko nalaman ang tunay kong nararamdaman para sa iyo. Ikaw ang mahal ko. Ikaw ang nais kong makasama habang buhay." Ang sabi niya sa akin.

"H—Harry…" Ginantihan ko ang yakap niya. "Mahal na mahal kita." Sabi ko habang umiiyak ng walang tigil.

"Sabi ko naman sayo e. Wala kang kasalanan. Ako talaga ang may sala sa lahat ng nangyari. Dahil sa kabulagan ko, sobra kitang nasugatan."

Ito ang pagtatapos na lagi kong ninanais. Hindi lang sa panaginip kundi sa tunay na buhay. Ang sarap isipin na ang taong mahal mo ay mahal ka rin. Minsan iisipin mo na kung magmamahal ka, magsasayang ka lang ng oras dahil masasaktan ka lang. Siguro minsan ganoon mag-isip ang mga tao. Sa totoo lang, ang pag-ibig ay talagang puno ng sakit.

Pero sa pag-ibig, malalaman mo ang tunay mong pagkatao…Matututo kang makaramdam ng iba't-ibang emosyon na bumubuo sa sarili mo…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Oo na. Corny di ba? Anong magagawa ko? Ganyan talaga dapat ang kalalabasan niyan. O sige corny na kung corny…I don't care basta kung sino man ang makapagbasa nito, paki-review na lang okie? Sorry na rin kung may mga maling spelling…kung meron man. Minadali ko kasi ang pagtype nito. Paki-review ha? Salamat!


End file.
